Inside Out (TheCareBearsFamilynFriends19861992Rockz Style) - Trailers/Transcripts
Trailer 1 *(The Mancini Family are Eating) *Jane Mancini: So, how was the first day of school? *Sophie Mancini: It was fine, I guess. *Louise Belcher (Narrating): Do you ever look at someone and wonder what is going on inside their head? *Linda Belcher: Did you guys pick up on that? *Rosariki: Sure did. *Petty: Something's wrong. *Linda Belcher: We're gonna find out what's happening, but we'll need support. Signal the husband. *(Jane Mancini Clears her Throat) *(Hockey Game Plays) *(Jane Mancini Clears her Throat Louder) *Brave Heart Lion: Uh-oh. She's looking at us. What did she say? *Tenderheart Bear: Huh? Oh, uh, sorry, sir. No one was listening. *Brave Heart Lion: Is it garbage night? Uh, we left the toilet seat up. What? What is it, woman? What? *Linda Belcher: Signal him again. *Michael Mancini: Ah, so, Sophie, how was school? *Rosariki: Seriously? *Linda Belcher: You've gotta be kidding me! *Slappy Squirrel: For this we gave up that Brazilian helicopter pilot? *(TheCareBearsFamilynFriends19861992Rockz Productions) *(Swift Heart Rabbit Touches a Button) *Sophie Mancini: School was great, all right? *Eduardo: What was that? I thought you said we were gonna act casual. *Jane Mancini: Sophie, is everything okay? *(Sophie Mancini Scoffs) *Tenderheart Bear: Sir, she just rolled her eyes at us. *Brave Heart Lion: All right. Make a show of force. I don't wanna have to put the foot down. *Tenderheart Bear: No! Not the foot! *Michael Mancini: Sophie, I do not like this new attitude. *Crash Bandicoot: Oh, I'll show you attitude, old man. *Eduardo: No. No, no, no. Breathe. *(Crash Bandicoot Punches Eduardo and Hits a Button) *Sophie Mancini: What is your problem? Just leave me alone! *Tenderheart Bear: Sir, reporting high levels a sass. *Brave Heart Lion: Take it to deaf con 2. *Tenderheart Bear: Deaf con 2. *Michael Mancini: I don't know where this disrespectful attitude came from. *Crash Bandicoot: You want a piece of this, Pops? *Sophie Mancini: Yeah, well, well-- *Brave Heart Lion: Prepare the foot! *Tenderheart Bear: Keys to safety position. *(Everyone Puts in Key) *Tenderheart Bear: Ready to launch on your command, sir! *(Michael Mancini and Sophie Mancini Look at Each Other Angrily) *(Crash Bandicoot Screams) *Sophie Mancini: Just shut up! *Brave Heart Lion: Fire! *Michael Mancini: That's it. Go to your room. *Tenderheart Bear: The foot is down. The foot is down. *(Everyone Cheers) *Brave Heart Lion: Good job, gentlemen. That could've been a disaster. *Linda Belcher: Well, that was a disaster. *From the minds of Up (TheCareBearsFamilynFriends19861992Rockz Style), Cartoon Character Story 3 (TheCareBearsFamilynFriends19861992Rockz Style), and Finding Skippy Squirrel (TheCareBearsFamilynFriends19861992Rockz Style)... *(Slappy Squirrel Pushes a Button) *Thomas O'Malley: Come. Fly with me, Gatinha. *(Girls Sigh) *Inside Out (TheCareBearsFamilynFriends19861992Rockz Style) *Coming Soon to YouTube. Trailer 2 *Jane Mancini: So, Sophie, how was the first day of school? *Sophie Mancini: Fine, I guess. *Linda Belcher: Did you guys pick up on that? *Rosariki: Sure did. *Petty: Something's wrong. *Linda Belcher: Signal the husband. *Jane Mancini: (Clear throat) *Brave Heart Lion: Uh-oh. She's looking at us. What did she say? *Tenderheart Bear: Uh, sorry, sir! No one was listening! *Brave Heart Lion: Is it garbage night? We left the toilet seat up? What is it, woman? What? *Louise Belcher: I'm Louise Belcher. This is Penny Ling. That's Crash Bandicoot. *Crash Bandicoot: What? *Louise Belcher: This is Swift Heart Rabbit. And that's Eduardo. *Eduardo: (Screaming) *Louise Belcher: We're Sophie's emotions. These are Sophie's memories. They're mostly happy you'll notice, not to brag. *Penny Ling: I wanted to maybe hold one..? *Louise Belcher: What happened? Penny Ling! *Eduardo: She did something to the memory! *Jane Mancini: Is everything okay? *Sophie Mancini: I dunno. *Eduardo: Change it back, Louise! *Louise Belcher: I'm trying! *Penny Ling: Louise, no! Please! *Louise Belcher: Let it go! *Eduardo: The core memories! *Louise Belcher: No, no, no, no! *Crash Bandicoot: Can I say that curse word now? *Swift Heart Rabbit: What do we do now? *Eduardo: Nothing's working! Why isn't it working? *Swift Heart Rabbit: We have a major problem. *Eduardo: Oh, I wish Louise was here. *Louise Belcher: We can fix this! We just have to get back to headquarters. *Penny Ling: That's long term memory. You could get lost in there. *Louise Belcher: Think positive! *Penny Ling: Okay, I'm positive you will get lost in there. *Eduardo: What was that? Was it a bear? *Swift Heart Rabbit: There are no bears in San Francisco. *Crash Bandicoot: I saw a really hairy guy. He looked like a bear. *Louise Belcher: This place is huge! Imagination Land? No way! Dream Productions? Starlight Glimmer! She's right there! I loved you in Fairy Dream Adventure Part 7. Okay, bye. I love you. *(From the minds behind Up (TheCareBearsFamilynFriends19861992Rockz Style), Cartoon Characters, Inc. (TheCareBearsFamilynFriends19861992Rockz Style), and Finding Skippy Squirrel (TheCareBearsFamilynFriends19861992Rockz Style)) *Louise Belcher: We can't focus on what's going wrong. There's always a way to turn things around! *Swift Heart Rabbit: It's broccoli! *Crash Bandicoot: Congratulations, San Francisco! You've ruined pizza! *Evil Freemaker Genie: Who's the birthday girl? *Sophie Mancini: (Yells) *Eduardo: Brain freeze! *Louise Belcher: Hang on! Sophie, here we come! Category:TheCareBearsFamilynFriends19861992Rockz Category:TheCareBearsFamilynFriends19861992Rockz's Transcripts Category:Inside Out Trailers Category:Inside Out Transcripts Category:Trailers Category:Transcripts